


In the darkness

by Liryczna



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the past is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



The ghosts come to him at midnight, wearing faces so familiar that he is certain he could trace their lines onto paper, faithful and sure in his strokes of the brush. The specters smile, laugh, talk, and follow his steps through the dark corridors of the empty ship. It hums beneath his feet, the faraway sounds of the engine singing of movement as they cross the stars. Still, no matter how far he goes, his ghosts will follow.

He sees them every night, always out of the corner of his eye, darkness bleeding into distinct shapes of those he had lost. No, not lost. Forgotten. He pushed them all away and ran, or maybe they left him behind? It does not matter, because the stories he tells himself have no weight at all during the early hours of the day. As the whole ship drifts into sleep, he wanders, uncertain, drowning in the memories of fires which chased away the darkness, and touches that did not feel like ice on his skin.

Only when the lights of the ship brighten, and the last shadows of the night die under the unforgiving beams, Takasugi sleeps.


End file.
